


Mile High Club

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Foreskin Play, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up Niall who has a hard on while they're flying because the younger one is humping him in his sleep. Two friends join the mile high club cause Louis is fucking horny and Niall is hard and right there and opportunity knocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

The cabin was silent and dim, the only sounds being the slight wavered snores of his friends and the hum of the turbines of the engines. When Louis looked at the corner of his tablet he saw it was almost two in the morning but he couldn’t sleep, he’s never really been able to honestly sleep on a plane.

Harry and Zayn however could probably sleep on the damn wing and not have a problem whereas Liam or Niall would be fitful for a few moments but eventually succumb to it. Louis? He had to be exhausted to sleep sitting upright like that and tonight was no different. He wasn’t that tired in the first place anyway so he opted to just play some games and browse through twitter while his best mates slept near him.

He had Niall next to him this flight and the oldest member turned to see him looking quite adorable actually, mouth slightly open and randomly his tongue would dart out to moisten his lips. He pinched his chin slightly with a smirk because he loved his boys, those were his boys and he took care of them however he could.

Not thinking much of anything he returned back to his internet escapades but felt Niall shift next to him and sort of curl into his side the best he could in the large first class seats-happy he had lifted the arm rest-so that the younger could get more comfortable.

He wasn’t counting on something nudging his leg though and it wasn’t Niall’s leg, no it was his third one. That made his eyes open a bit more because upon shifting a slight bit he felt it bend to his will and Niall let out of a barely there audible moan into Louis’ shoulder. He had a hard on.

Louis gulped because it had been so long since he’d had the company of a male-yes he was bisexual but preferred men to women-and Niall was Niall. Gorgeous and silly and more like Louis’ little brother and protégé when it came to mischief and a laugh but he was still fit as fuck.

But he ignored it, it happens to all guys and he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it even though Niall’s big deal was nudging his leg and the moist warmth of his breath was soaking through his shirt at this point. Then Niall pushed hard and let out a very aware grunt into Louis’ ear that made him shiver and his own package start to engorge with blood.

“Fuck.” He whispered to himself and turned his head quickly around setting down his electronic device so he could see in the darkness of the cabin. Everyone was still asleep, Zayn’s head on Liam’s chest resting against the wall and somehow Harry was sprawled out over a member of their team a few rows back.

Then Niall rutted against him again and that had Louis lightly tapping his cheek awake, “Ni, wake up love. Niall.” ever so quiet as to not disturb the other passengers.

“Whazzat?” His accent even thicker upon waking and he rubbed his eyes, bleary and blue, with his fists and moved backwards stretching his thin arms up above his head while his hips stretched down and there in his sweat pants was the obvious tent of his dick.

Louis gulped again because it was so rigid, so fucking firm and he wanted to wrap something around it. His hands, lips, his insides, whatever. He bit his bottom lip trying to hide his own erection as Niall came back down and smiled at him weakly, that just-woken-up-but-I’m-happy-to-see-you grin and it made Louis a little hot under the collar and he tugged on said collar of his own loose t-shirt.

“Why’d you wake me?” He asked outwardly but lowered his voice mid sentence at Louis’ hands making that motion to be quiet.

He leaned in, “Why’d you wake me? Was I snoring too loud?”

Louis let out a breathy huff and smiled softly, “Nah mate but uh, you’ve got a bit of a problem and though I don’t mind, you were sort of humping me.”

His crystal blue eyes darting down from Niall’s open shoulders in his tank top to the gray sweats that tented out quite obscenely. Niall’s own blue followed and he rustled covering it, “Sorry mate.” giving him a ‘sorry’ look in his eyes.

“No worries but you might want to take care of that, I know it’s been ages since any of us have done anything with anyone.”

Niall scoffed and whispered out, “Maybe us, I know for a fact Zayn got head from this girl like a week ago.” And he pointed behind him getting Louis’ eyebrows to rise on his forehead because they all knew they sneaked around on their girlfriends-came with the territory.

“Shit, lucky guy.”

“Yeah who you tellin, been ages man.”

And then it was silent as Niall was unsuccessfully trying to get rid of his erection but he just kept touching it and that of course was not going to alleviate the situation so Louis vocally offered his services, “Ni, I can like, help you if you want. Been a while for me too.”

He got a dark eyebrow and Niall’s smoldering yet questioning look, “Really? That’d be great.”

Louis huffed out a small titter because he knew of all his band mates, other than Harry, that Niall was the most open when it came to things like this. Now he didn’t consider himself bi or pan or whatever it was, if someone wanted to help him get off then he’d let them, just how Niall was.

Louis however loved dick and he loved helping his friends so having both at the same time was like double jackpot or something. So setting his device back into his bag he saw from the corner of his eye that Niall was sitting there just waiting and palming at his crotch with a rather complacent expression on his face.

“You’re quite nonchalant about this.” Louis administered as his small hand went to touch Niall through his sweats and he got a slight hiss in response but a quieted, “You know it wouldn’t bother me, just help me Lou, been ages like I said.”

So he went along with it, Niall sitting with his eyes closed and one hand sort of on Louis’ bent knee and his thumb rubbing absentmindedly through his own sweats while the other was holding onto the outside armrest.

Louis could feel how sturdy Niall was, so rigid it seemed almost painful and the younger made a small moan at Louis gripping his shaft, feeling how it pulsed in the cotton cocoon it was in as he got used to the feel of his band mate in his grip. He even toyed with it slightly, pulling it down by the clothed head to spring back up to stand like the mast of a ship.

Niall bit his lip and let his breathing try and fail at evening and Louis took it upon himself to use his left hand to open the waistband and felt Niall’s abs jump at the sensation then his dominant hand was diving into unbelievable heat and moisture, Niall was damp around his crotch and gripping his now bare shaft he felt the boy jerk in his grip.

“Shhh Ni, gotta be quiet.” His susurration only loud enough for them to hear, Niall’s eyes cracked open and he nodded with a “mhmm”.

Louis held onto Niall’s cock, felt nice and thick in his palm but nothing too extreme, just an average sized cock but still it was amazing to feel it, he could feel how the skin on it was smooth but the veins made it have different dips and valleys, how the foreskin was pulled tight over his head and only the very tip of it was open to the air, when his hand went down he could hear the slight squish of the foreskin peeling back meaning Niall’s head was already moist.

Made sense since that happened to almost anyone with a foreskin when they were aroused, Louis included. So he slowly jerked his friend off, his hand making the gray fabric move up and down, the extra flesh peeling back and each time the tip of his cock rubbed against the inside of his underwear he’d twitch and make a whine in the back of his throat.

Louis twisted his wrist on the upstroke to keep the friction going and the sensation bountiful and Niall seemed to enjoy it because his chest rose and fell more dramatically as time ticked by, still the only sounds being the engines and the soft snores of the passengers around them. The older was solid in his own sweats now and Niall’s fingertips were burning around his kneecap where it bent on their shared seats.

He stayed like that, his hand wrapped around Niall’s pale shaft, felt the sticky precum begin to leak down and leave a shiny trail over the head and smeared by his foreskin and Niall’s breath would hitch whenever his palm would rub up and over his exposed head and inner flesh leaving his palm wet and reeking of Niall’s scent.

Louis leaned up to whisper directly into Niall’s ear, “Ni, can I suck on you?”

“Yes, please yes.” His head falling back as his dick was finally removed from its prison and in the dim light Louis could finally see it in all its glory. It was a little over six inches long and decently thick like he had felt, the foreskin was thin over his head and pink right where it bent and held onto the head of his cock that was also a lovely yet different shade of pink, this one darker and more robust.

The older leaned forward and peeled back the extra skin to see Niall’s head was angular and lined up completely with his shaft looking like a rocket made of sin and flesh, he could smell the aroma his friend let out, like boy and sweat and musk and it made his eyes roll because he loved that smell, that almost gross because it’s natural guy smell but such a turn on because it was primal and always coveted.

He kissed the bare tip of Niall’s cock as his hand slowly wrung up and down the shaft making the skin bunch just under the crown of the head and then his tongue moved out to glacially lap at the silky bulb of skin. Niall let out a shaky moan under his breath and then bunched his tank top into his mouth to muffle the sound because Louis was licking just the head of his cock like a lollipop, slow and making sure to leave every last inch just a bit more alight with pleasure than it was before.

“Lou, please.” His voice shivering like a frozen leaf in December as Louis’ tongue lay flat and harsh against his receptive head and inner flesh that his tongue was now moving down to tease and play with. Then Niall made a choking sound when Louis pulled in his foreskin using his lips to tug on it from the side and then he was nibbling it between his lips making Niall squirm.

Releasing the skin that snapped back to his quaking cock he smirked and kissed the tip once more, slipped his tongue into the slit making the lad squirm again and then he was going down. Tongue curled and teeth covered with all the air sucked out of his mouth to let Niall’s cock be bathed in texture and wetness. Niall’s hand went to scrape through Louis’ hair as he bobbed up and down on the Irish meat in his mouth, tasting the faint twinge of salt and skin and Niall making his breath flush out through his nose to tickle the lad’s fuzzy balls, they twitched and jiggled in response.

Louis stay like that, one hand wrapped around Niall’s shaft that he wasn’t gobbling down and the other palming himself through his sweats because fuck, he was so hard now, and Niall tasted so good on his tongue. Bitter liquid oozing from his slit easily being swallowed down and he loved the stretchy skin that would bunch around his lips and then stretch back against his inner cheek when he pulled up, almost wrapping the head back in its protective embrace.

Louis try to stay as quiet as possible, holding the slurping sounds at bay by keeping Niall’s cock tight in his mouth and letting all the saliva he created mix with Niall’s precum and he’d swallow it down as the dick in his mouth grew stiffer and redder as time progressed. The younger whimpered and his hips would thrust up just slightly when Louis would go back down and felt the head of Niall’s exposed cock tap the back of his throat and his lips to be tickled by coarse pubic hair while his tongue moved to rub up and down the tube of his cock.

Then there was a ripping snore making him spring back and Niall’s hand to cover his sopping wet, red and thumping cock. Louis turned to see it was Harry and it made a few of the passengers including his band mates stir. He let out a breath of relief seeing no one actually woke up and Niall was practically shaking.

The older leaned forward and grabbed Niall’s cock again, pale hands letting a tanner one begin to tease his foreskin and stretch it, dip his finger on the inside then swirl around the head and it tickled so beautifully, doubling the sensations of bliss and ecstasy, “Niall, can you fuck me? I really need to get off.” Leaning back and showing how his sweats were tented much like his companion’s were in the beginning of this whole episode of impromptu fellatio.

“Fuck yes.” He let out barely audible but his voice was husky with lust and sounded like he needed to gulp down something to remove the obstacle in his throat.

So Louis carefully removed himself from his seat to stand half crouched and looking around, everyone had settled back into their respective slumbers and then his hand was reaching out for Niall’s who was putting his diamond hard cock back into his underwear. Thankfully the bathroom was literally in front of them so they sneaked around the corner and were soon in the way too small lavatory, the ‘occupied’ sign lighting up as they locked it.

Then Louis was sitting on the covered toilet seat pulling down Niall’s sweat pants and he almost got thwacked in the face by Niall’s erection springing up from the resistance of the waist band. Now he could really see it fully, hard and twitching and darker in color but still pale, five deep blue veins like his eyes were riveted around the shaft and up onto the foreskin.

He sucked the cock back into his mouth carefully as he let down his own front to let his own dick spring forth and be met with air and much needed relief. His was thicker than Niall’s and a bit longer, pale like his friend’s as well but his foreskin covered the entire bulb of his head and his shaft was smooth and not veiny.

“Damn Lou, pretty prick mate.” He sounded awestruck then moaned quietly in the small bathroom to which Louis smiled with Niall’s reddened cock in his mouth and he pulled the foreskin using his lips so it stretched from the underside to peel forward and cover the tip a bit less than usual.

He released the skin that made a squishy snapping sound, “Thanks man, so you ready to fuck me? I need to get off so bad right now.”

“Yeah, yeah. You got any lube or something?”

Then it dawned on them they really had no supplies. Fuck.

Louis knew that lube was the best and he didn’t need a condom, this was Niall and not some random stranger, but they were lacking lubrication and saliva can only do so much. You need a bit more slip and give when it comes to this. So two sets of blue eyes scanned the small four walled room around them and Niall pointed with a ‘yeah?’ expression on his face to a small dispenser of hand lotion on the wall.

“Perfect. Just be easy yeah? And we have to be quiet, these walls are pretty thin.” In a hushed whisper as he somehow was able to turn around and drop his sweats to tumble to the floor. In the small mirror he could see Niall shimmied down his as well so his pretty pale penis with the pinked head and pinker foreskin was sticking straight out and tapping his right cheek.

He watched as Niall pumped the lotion dispenser on the wall to get a sweet smelling glob of white in his palm, he then bent his knees slightly as Louis pressed himself forward, completely bent over, and felt the first cold smear of lotion to his hole, “Sorry.” was hushed from Niall at the recoil and his hole seized up at the slimy cool cream.

Louis just waved his hand at the apology and felt the first press of fingers to his body, he saw in the reflection that Niall was using his pointer and middle finger and he relaxed into the touch and hissed at the initial scorching stretch to his hole. The younger only went in one knuckle deep and started to pet the beginning of Louis’ entrance, letting him get used to the stretch, while his other hand was holding his cock like a pencil and his foreskin was popping over and over his head.

Niall massaged Louis’ tunnel as he sunk in deeper, only moving farther when Louis’ hips would start to sway side to side to get more inside him, more touch, more roughness, more Niall’s fingers searching for that spot inside him that would have him crying out soon.

Then the plane shifted and they slightly knocked into the door, fuck.

“Ni, hurry up!”, coming out heatedly between them as his head turned to see Niall looking terrified and concentrated, “we’re gonna land soon!”

“Okay, but won’t it hurt?” He didn’t want to hurt one of his best friends just to bust a nut.

Louis stood back up feeling the emptiness of his body after Niall’s fingers disappeared after that blissful ten minutes just wiggling inside him, “No I’ll be fine. Trust me, I’m about to blow. Now come on.”

He bent back over and spread his cheeks more, the creamy white of the lotion looking like thick semen already tainting his hole that puckered and winked as Niall smeared the head of his exposed cock in the lotion, greasing it up to ease into his friend’s body. The Irishman then held the base of his cock with his foreskin covering the head with one hand while the other held onto Louis’ cut hip and he pressed carefully inside.

Louis clenched and told him to wait a second, get used to the stretch because Niall may not have looked that thick-although he was more than decent mind you-he sure felt that thick. He wasn’t counting on his meaty appendage to feel so broad going in him but they were running out of time at this point. So Louis relaxed his hole and made a whimper signaling Niall to press in farther until he was finally buried inside the spasming tunnel and the rim that shook around the beginning of his dick.

“Fuck Lou, you’re so warm.” He muttered out with a groan while Louis stood back up and felt Niall sink a bit farther into him as the ease of the lotion and his foreskin peeling back had his cock delve deeper into the heat of Louis and the tautness of his body.

“Fuck me Ni, so full.” He moaned as the stretch of his rim bordered on painful but the ease of the lotion and Niall’s relatively smooth shaft eased the tension inside him, he could feel Niall’s fat urethra mound on the underside of his cock press against his prostate in a constant wave of bliss while one hand gripped his cock, making him clench even tighter around Niall, and the other held onto pale hips behind him.

Niall held his cock deep in Louis’ ass, the only separation of their bodies being the inch he pulled out then thrust back inside, hoisting Louis up onto his toes in the process and feeling those supple cheeks mold to his ‘V’ cut and thin thighs. His eyes were clenched in the small space feeling how tiny Louis was pressed to his front and how warm he was inside, the slip of his cock in and out of the tunnel had him seeing stars and it’d been way too long since he’d been balls deep in someone.

The heat from Louis’ walls permeated the head of his cock and inner flesh making it tingle with anticipation while his balls jiggled in their sack and tapped at Louis’ taint, their body hair making the nerves of each man light a new fire of enjoyment. His pale ass flexed in the bathroom as more precum juiced into Louis’ tunnel and his thrusts became more conquering, deep moans being muffled by swollen lips from either of them.

The plane shifted again. They were running out of time.

“Come on Ni, fill me up. M’bout to cum.” Louis sounded wrecked, the statement between breathy outbursts of a whimper or mewl.

“Kay.” Was all he could muster. He shuffled Louis forward so his knees sat on either side of the toilet lid and Niall’s knees knocked into the scrunched sweat pants around Louis’ ankles. He felt Louis squeeze around his cock that could slide out and slide in a bit more. Louis moving on top of the toilet gave him a bit more room to pound into him.

The sounds of flesh slapping were drowned out by the engines making a dull roar and the automatic fan in the ceiling of the lavatory as Niall fucked his friend’s hole. Louis’ one hand was frantically moving up and down his own shaft while the other held onto the railing for support, the top of his head knocking into the plastic walls. Niall however was holding onto Louis’ curvy hips watching himself dive into a puffier hole than it was before and the muddle white of the remnants of lotion squished each time he sunk back in.

“Faster.” Louis commanded.

So Niall did. His fingers digging into the lad’s waist and his cheeks ricocheted with each forward push and his hole flexed tighter getting his prostate to harden and suction more to Niall’s underside that pressed equally back. They were so fucking close.

The plane shifted one more time.

Then Niall was slamming into Louis’ body, his cock was aching for its release and the heat of Louis was soaked into his dick, the slide of the walls and greasy lotion making his cock head slip against the cushiony texture of the older’s passage and his foreskin was on fire inside him, “Fuck Lou, here it comes.” grunting as his orgasm was just right there.

“Gimme that load!” He whined probably a bit louder than he should have but with the engines and fan as loud as they were he doubted anyone heard him.

Through gritted teeth and three grunts-the grunts coming out when he slammed into him three times respectively-Niall was cumming, his cock finally unloading the sour liquid he created that was now spurting into Louis’ ass, his entire dick throbbing and swelling and pressing directly into Louis’ sweet spot as his semen painted his insides.

“Niallniallniallniall…” Louis chanted as he felt the swelling of his tunnel from Niall’s detonation, how the tightness and heat doubled as gooey expulsions splashed inside him and the pressure of Niall’s cock to his prostate, the orgasmic stretch to his hole, feeling cum dump into him once more and also the impromptu hotness of the situation had Louis finally releasing.

He stood up still on his knees and spurted the wall with his nut, ropes of clear and white thumped against the plastic as his dick lurched forward, the thickness of his shaft fattening and his head now exposed because when he came the head swelled and his extra flesh peeled back.

Both of their muscles throughout their bodies quaked as their orgasms ran marathons in their blood streams, Niall rocking up on his toes as his dick still thumped inside him making Louis’ prostate a special button as he was still cumming-lifting the older slightly-and now it dripped over his fingers and onto the toilet cover, Niall now finished his explosion but still feeling that blissful release.

Louis’ head fell back to rest on Niall’s shoulder, their breathing a bit labored and the older gulping down his dry throat, he needed to quench his thirst and soon, maybe he’d request some form of carbonated beverage once they were done.

Then Niall kissed his bare throat in a sugary gesture, “Thanks Lou, needed that.”

Louis nodded still a little breathless and he made a wince of pain as his conqueror backed up and slipped from inside his canal, cock lightening in pink and covered in his own semen, “Me too.”

The plane shifted again, “Shit, you go back to your seat. I’m gonna clean up.”

Niall gave him a thumbs up slipping his soiled dick back into his sweats, hastily pulling them back up and left the bathroom without a sound. Louis then cleaned up his DNA off the wall and around the toilet, wiped the slight remnants of Niall’s DNA that was slipping out of his hole and washed his hands. Looking in the mirror he saw he was a bit flushed and his hair was messier than it was but then he didn’t care, he had amazing sex with someone he cared for who needed it too.

He was exhausted after that and sadly he couldn’t actually sleep for the rest of the plane ride since it was landing so soon but at the new hotel he passed out on his bed and it just so happened his mile high club buddy came in to give him a cuddle. When they awoke they did a lot more than that.


End file.
